powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Holokami/Character Sheet: Alber Eichmann
Alber Eichmann is one of the Elite Seven, and a psychic with powerful and potent mind controlling and reading abilities- the best in the Elite Seven. He runs a psychic detective agency with his sister, Cordula Eichmann, solving crimes around the world normal police forces and detectives can’t. Appearance He has black hair and blue eyes. He always wears a thoughtful, calculating and rather face. Alber always wears his white shirt, black waistcoat, grey pants, and black shoes. With his shirt, he wears a black bow and a blue brooch. Over his suit he wears a brown trench coat. Because his fondness of the chase overcomes his intellectual self-control, he often ends up getting beaten-up by more powerful psychics before being able to get control of them, or he falls from heights in the middle of a chase, leading to him nearly always having bandages on under his clothes. He claims they just show his dedication to the work. Personality Alber’s personality is a difficult one. He’s a helpful sort, and will listen to anybody with a case. When on a case, he can become quite energetic about it, and put everything he has into solving it, and leave others behind when he's on a lead- usually to his own risk and injury. He uses his great intellect, and logical thinking to get around any problem he encounters. He’s also a meticulous planner, planning everything to the finest detail, and timing everything perfectly. He often has a calculating look on his face, one deep in thought. He's generally very calm and composed, and is somewhat cold to everyone but Cordula- although Cordula’s dedication to and affect toward him can bother him at times. He really dislikes the notion of making mistakes, and when he does make a mistake, no matter how small, he's likely to beat himself up over it. After some time though, he’ll calm down, and just move on the the next plan, or revise the plan immediately. He's very keen when it comes to keeping up with current affairs around the world, from celebrity lives, to conflicts, to science, if it's current, it's relevant to him. This information not only helps him with links in cases, as well as finding cases to begin with, but also in conversing with people. Alber doesn’t speak much. That is to say, he can’t. He was born mute. He’s always been developing plans, ideas, projects- genius ones as well, but often could express his enthusiasm easily without anything to two write on, especially before he had his powers. This frustration has never really left him, and it can be clear to see at times. Background Alber was born in Hamburg, Germany. He grew up like any normal child might, but when his parents noticed he was struggling to speak, or properly vocalize, they became worried and took him to a doctor. After so long, they found out Alber had been born mute, and would never have a voice, or be able to vocalize, his whole life. Alber’s parents were obviously deeply concerned. Time passed on, and they taught Alber to write everything down on paper he wanted to say. Even though he couldn’t speak, he wasn’t deaf, and his learning ability was amazing. Alber took an interest in the crime shows his parents watched, and crime books they read. And actively paid attention to the news. It was around now, when Alber was three, that his parents had another child, a girl. She was called Cordula. Thankfully there was nothing wrong with Cordula. In fact, Alber and Cordula grew up as very tight siblings, sticking up for each other, and helping each other out. When Alex was eight, his abilities began to emerge. He found out he had power after he accidentally made Cordula speak for him. It wasn’t long until Cordula’s powers emerged as well: empathic abilities. Alber and Cordula were intelligent and mature beyond their years. This was a sign that they were not just psychics, but great ones. Alber’s intellectual ability was go great, he was actively studying things like detective work, game theory, and criminology in his spare time, and reading newspapers. He loved watching shows like Sherlock Holmes, Poirot, Miss Marple, Columbo, crime documentaries, and reading crime fiction and fact. Cordula told Alber she could use her to speak whenever he wanted. Together, they became a very bright, and very dangerous combination. At the age of twelve, Alber had quickly found headquarters of a highly secretive gang. He took control of them, and instead of handing them to the police, made them make so many mistakes, the police had no trouble in catching them. He and Cordula enjoyed watching the gang get caught. Alber managed to get access to unsolved cases from the past through mind controlling detectives and policemen. Using his extraordinary intellect, and his sister’s ability to deeply understand the emotions of people, they cracked each case to perfection, and anonymously sent them to the police. After official read through the deductions, they were amazed, and through following them up, arrested many criminals. This mysterious figure who solved these cases was named as “the German Sherlock” on the news. When Alber was 14, he asked his parents, through Cordula, if he could go to study on the Faraday Isles, as he was reaching the age for starting high school there. His parents, after deliberating, agreed. Later that week, the Eichmann family applied through the Shepherd’s for relocation and travel plans and costs. It was all sorted, and later that year, Alber and Cordula moved to the Faraday Isles. There, they found themselves right at home, and began doing what they loved- mystery solving. After getting themselves settles at schools, they began to dig around. They began to call themselves “Psychic Detectives”- detectives who could do more than normal detectives. They gained some kind of fame over the next few years, and when Alber was 19, he became one of the Elite Four. They own one of the penthouses in Penelope’s Montre de Poche Student Dormitory, and there they not only live, but hold all their case notes, and meet with clients. It official became the “Eichmann Psychic Detective Agency”, and they’ve helped crack many difficult cases. The Shepherds have tried to employ them both many times, but they prefer to work by themselves. Powers Alber is a very powerful mind controller, a puppeteer. Alber’s epithet isn’t one used by the public, only by the Elite Seven, and those who know Alber. *Command Inducement - Alber’s control abilities are so great, his commands are law. His mind control abilities are so potent, the commanded being completes the command, even against their own will. Alber can’t do this too often, commanding too many too rapidly can drain him. *Mind Control, Remote Mind Control - The core of Alber’s powers. He has terrifying mind control powers, and terrifying control of those powers. **Convinced Inevitability - Alber can convince others of anything very casually. They’ll believe anything he says without question, even if they know it’s absurd in the back of their mind. **Population Control - Alber can control a large population of people at once- a large chunk of a city’s population with ease. But his is nowhere at an Omnipathy level. **Puppet Mastery - Living creatures only. *Mind Reading - Alber can read the minds of anybody, and on a respectable scale as well. This isn't just useful, it can be crucial- as in the world of psychic crime, the criminals can have countermeasures to such powers, so finding any detail is key. *Psychometry - Alber can gain knowledge of the history of anything he touches, if he chooses. It's an active power, not a passive one. *Sentient Control - Alber can control even spirits and Psychena. *Speaking Inducement - Alber can make anybody he wishes speak for him with ease, though he only uses this power with his sister, Cordula. Beyond Alber's powers, he possesses enhanced levels of intellect and mental ability in many areas. Through self training, studying, and practice, he's developed a keen knowledge of criminology, psychology, surveillance, detective work, his focus and awareness, and deeply understands game theory. *Codification and Decodification *Crimefighting Mastery *Enhanced Awareness *Enhanced Intelligence *Enhanced Surveillance *Game Intuition *Law Intuition *Mind Palace *Multi-Focus *Mystery Solving *Psychological Intuition Trivia *Alber carries a small pad and pen with him. He only uses these to communicate with in the extremely rare case Cordula isn't nearby, or he's really annoyed at somebody. Themes * * Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet